the voice actor
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: When word that Gajeel Redfox, a famous voice actor is going to be at Fairy Tail Con, how far will Levy McGarden go to meet him? And in the end, was it all worth it? (One-shot, partially based on a true story.)


Author's note: This is a one shot that was inspired after I got to meet Todd Haberkorn (went right up to him at a convention, no one stopped me and I was the only one ballsy enough to do it. Even got an autograph and a selfie with him!) So here it is!

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **The Voice Actor.**

"You got to be kidding me!" Lucy screamed while looking on her phone at her best friend, Levy's apartment.

"What?" Levy asked her best friend.

"I just checked Fairy Tail con out and found out that Gajeel Redfox from _Dragon Power X!_ is going to be there!"

"You're kidding?!" Lucy and Levy, who have been best friends since 8th grade, are huge anime nerds. Besides their mutual love for reading, they loved to chat about new anime's that came out and even cosplay as a team. They even created their high school's Anime Club (which of course they were the presidents of). Not too long ago, the girls got into the English Dubbing of the series _Dragon Power X!_ which was known to be a very good anime.

The series follows a young dragon named Black Steel (Who is voiced by Gajeel) had reached Coming Of Age in the Dragon universe. As part of Coming Of Age, Black Steel had to live with the humans for three months. But Black Steel's father warned his son that if he shows any form of intimacy with a human, he will be banished from his home. When Black Steel fell for a human girl he met during his time there, he kissed her. But not only was he completely banished from his home, but the girl developed powers similar to that of Black Steel's. Now, Black Steel must find a way that could allow him back into the dragon world and keep his human love.

"So he's going to be there?!" Levy asked, Levy happened to be a very large _Dragon Power X!_ fan, it was her all time favorite series.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled "He's basically one of the main attractions there!"

"We _have_ to be there! We have to meet him!" Lucy typed the convention's name on her phone and pulled up the 'Buy Tickets' screen.

"There's only for the entire weekend." Lucy explained "One-day tickets are sold out."

"Well," Levy smiled "Let's buy them! We can split the costs on everything!" Lucy nodded and purchased the tickets "C'mon! Let's start our Cosplays!" With that said, Levy immediately lead Lucy out of the apartment and to the nearest crafts & sewing shop. The girls returned to the apartment later that day, with supplies after deciding who and from what anime they were and began to start on their Cosplays.

* * *

The first day of the convention finally arrived and Levy couldn't be more excited. Both girls were Cosplaying as the two leading girls from _Dragon Power X!_ Levy was dressed as Jenny, the girl Gajeel fell for in the series and Lucy was Mira, the sweet yet demonic best friend of Jenny. Levy and Lucy got to the Convention Center as fast as they could, but stopped in there tracks; there was a line, a _**LONG**_ one.

"Dammit!" Lucy screamed "I knew we should of gotten up around 6 AM!"

"I never seen a line this long." Levy squeaked "M-maybe it's for people who haven't gotten their ticket yet."

"Nope, sorry." said a woman on the line. The woman was wearing ninja garb, possibly from the _Naruto_ franchise, she had red hair that was held back in a pony tail. Apparently, she was suppose to be Kushina Uzumaki "This is the line for those who pre-registered."

"You got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry, it ticks me off too. Especially since today is going to be one of the hottest days of the year." The girls groaned "The name's Erza by the way."

"Levy," Levy said while shaking Erza's hand "And this is my best friend, Lucy." Erza shook her hand as well.

"I take it from your Cosplays," Erza smiled "you're looking to meet Gajeel Redfox."

"We've been looking forward to this for months!" Levy explained.

"To be honest Levy," Lucy began "I don't know if it's going to be worth it; look at the line, it's going to be a while until we get in."

"We gotta try! How long have you been waiting on line Erza?"

"Ten minutes, those people near the corner of the building," she pointed to a blue haired girl next to a young man around her age, Levy guessed they were suppose to be Soul and Maka from _Soul Eater_ "They've been waiting for an hour and a half." the two best friends groaned. Levy took a deep breath and put on her game face.

"We payed a lot of money to get here, let's make it worth it!"

* * *

An hour and a half had passed and the girls were half way to the front of the line. The heat was unbearable; sweat drenched the girls in their cosplays, heat stroke was tapping their shoulders, Levy could of sworn she seen a girl get close to passing out.

"This is ridiculous." Lucy mutter while wiping the sweat off her chest "I'm filing a complaint once we get up front, maybe a lawsuit or two." As they passed the half way mark, they noticed the Convention Security outside with a dolly filled with ice cold bottles of water.

"At least they're giving out water." Levy smiled. A short-white haired Security officer walked over to the two girls and gave them both a bottle of water at a very fast pace.

"Sorry for the wait," said the security officer while twirling a bottle between her fingers "We got more people than we anticipated this year, so the wait to get your 3-day pass is going to be a lot longer than expected."

"How long until we get to the front?" Lucy asked after taking a large gulp of her water.

"Another thirty minutes." the girl smiled sadly. The two best friends, groaned.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed and the girls _**finally**_ got their 3-day passes. Exhausted, the two best friends made their way to the nearest pair of seats to sit and relax.

"Two hours." Lucy breathed "Two _fucking_ hours! My God, this place needs to get better line control!"

"Well," Levy smiled "we made it in! Now we can enjoy the convention before Gajeel's panel!"

"The things I do for you I swear."

"Come on, let's go shopping."

* * *

Eventually, the time for the panel came around the corner. The shopping experience wasn't what they were hoping for, some of the stuff was overpriced and Lucy got into a heated argument with a dealer over a few _Black Butler_ figurines. Levy and Lucy arrived at the hall the panel was being held in and was shocked at the size of the line; it was huge.

"You got to be kidding me." Lucy muttered "For just one guy?!"

"It could be worse." Levy pointed out.

"Levy, I don't know if it's worth it to go in there, maybe we should head back to our hotel rooms and call it a day."

"No! We've waited all day to get in here and I've been dying to meet him! I didn't get sunburn for nothing! Please Lu-chan, I got to meet him!" Lucy let out a sigh. Yeah, she wanted to meet Gajeel as much as the next guy, but with a line like this, she wasn't sure.

"Ok," Lucy sighed "but if we get closed out, we're going back. So far, today's been a disaster. And I know that that dealer was ripping me off with the figurines!" Levy gave her best friend a quick hug before pulling a piece of paper and a drawing book out of her bag. Most people didn't know this about Levy, but she was actually a very talented artist. She drew a picture of Black Steel to give to Gajeel and even had a shadowed copy for him to sign.

The doors to the room hosting the panel opened and the line moved quickly (much to the girl's surprise). Eventually, the girls got in and the doors closed; the room was full.

"No turning back now." Lucy smiled. The two best friends found a pair of seats and sat down, enjoying the cold air conditioning. There, at the table in the front of the room, a tall, tanned and muscular man, with long spiky black hair, piercing red eyes and piercings all over his body was helping set up the microphone; Gajeel Redfox.

"Oh my God it's him!" Levy squeaked. She held the book and paper tighter to her chest "I'm gonna do it." Lucy looked at her.

"Do what?"

"I'm gonna walk up to him, and give him the picture." Lucy's eyes widened.

"I-I don't know about that Levy, I mean- what if you get stopped?"

"Then, I'm ok with it. But this is a once in a life time chance Lu-chan, I'm gonna try!" Lucy smiled at Levy, sometimes she couldn't believe how brave her best friend could be.

"Go for it. But wait!" Lucy pulled out her handbag and handed a pen to Levy "He's going to need something to sign your artwork with." Levy quickly thanked Lucy, excused herself to a few people in their seats and made her way in the the center isle.

Levy never felt more nervous, this was her favorite voice actor she was going to try and talk to, a man she had a crush on since she first heard his voice! Levy took the first step and felt her heart getting threateningly closer to falling out of her rib cage. The second step lead her into a small stride, oh God, was it getting warm in here? Half way there and Levy was close to feeling light headed. _Is it really worth it?_ a voice in Levy's head asked _What if you get turned away, or what if he's not interested?_

 _ **Screw that!**_ a more confident voice in Levy's head screamed _**This is a once in a lifetime chance and you can't fuck this up!**_ Levy made her pace go faster until, finally she was right in front of him.

"U-um hi." Levy squeaked. Gajeel looked from where he was and stared at her.

"Hi?" Gajeel repeated a little unsure.

"I-I'm Levy McGarden, i-it's nice to meet you." the two shook hands, Levy was surprised at how strong his grip was.

"Nice to meet ya Shrimp." Levy blushed.

"I-I'm not a shrimp!"

"Compared to me you are, gihihihi." Levy couldn't help but blush at his words.

"Anyway, I made this for you," She handed the picture she drew to which Gajeel looked at it, with a very impressed look on his face.

"This is pretty good work." Gajeel muttered while looking at the photo.

"I was also wondering if I can get your autograph and a picture with you?" Levy asked. This caused Gajeel to look at her in surprise.

"Sure, why not." Levy began to frantically look through her sketch book to find the picture she wanted the actor to autograph while searching, she began to try and make small talk with him "I-I'm a huge fan of _Dragon Power X!_ " Gajeel gave her a smirk.

"Same here. One of the reasons I went for a role in the first place." Levy looked at him in surprise "I never told anyone this, but I went for Salamander when I auditioned, but they felt my voice was more suited for Black Steel. I mean, I ain't complaining, bigger paycheck and everything."

"I think you do a great job with the role." Gajeel couldn't help but blush at her words "I found it!" Gajeel looked with wide eyes; it was the same picture he was given by Levy, only difference is it was shaded and the eyes were the only thing colored.

"Damn, that's good."

"Can you please sign it?" Levy asked. She handed Gajeel the pen Lucy gave her which he took immediately. Gajeel signed the drawing and smiled at Levy.

"Got your phone on ya?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Set it on the selfie cam and let's take the picture." Levy did what he ordered and the two squeezed in to get the photo. Once the photo was taken, Levy said her thank yous, shook Gajeel's hand again, said her goodbyes and walked back to her seat. On her way back, the crowd began to cheer for her, because of her bravery. Before being seated, a girl with short white hair pulled her aside and said to Levy "I envy you right now!" with a smile on her face, Levy sat back down next to Lucy.

"I can't believe you did it!" Lucy whispered "You really got a pair on you Levy!"

"He was so nice!" Levy blushed.

"I wonder what he wrote on your drawing." Levy opened up her sketch book and found the drawing; the girls were shocked at what they saw.

"Oh my God." Lucy whispered "He gave you his phone number!" Levy read the words he wrote over and over again. Indeed, Gajeel Redfox had given Levy his phone number "Levy, he's into you!" Levy's cheeks began to turn a bright shade of red "You got to call him before he leaves town!"

"I'm thinking about it Lu-chan, I really am."

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen,_ the announcer's voice began _"we are about to begin the presentation tonight. Please do not walk up to the panel and get pictures with during his presentation. Thank you, and enjoy the panel."_

 _I really lucked out._ Levy thought to herself. For the rest of the hour, Lucy and Levy watched as Gajeel spoke with the audience, showed some funny videos on his computer and told a few jokes before answering questions (Levy asked a question and he answered it!) All and all, the wait for this today, was worth it.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note:** So a good portion of this story was based on my weekend when I met Todd Haberkorn (No, I did not get his phone number, I wish, he was pretty cute! I did get a photo with him and his autograph) and he was such a nice guy! I do hope to see him again one day (I really do hope I didn't scare him when I walked up to him to give him my drawing!) I went to the convention he was at with my mom (since my friends aren't into anime, cosplay and whatnot) but we had a blast! Either way, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot!


End file.
